An Unlikely Pair
by MissMLover
Summary: Not many DanxKeri Stories, especially not M so... Here you go.


**Review Please.**

* * *

**From the view of a Free Runner…**

The room was dark and he couldn't see clearly, he thought he saw two, small bright blue lights hanging on the wall but was severely mistaken.

"You came then?" His voice breaks. He missed her. In the space of an hour, he _Daniel Morgan_ missed _her_.

**From the view of a Girly-Girl-**

"Yeah" She breathes. God she missed when his voice did that. In the space of an hour, she _Keri Summers_ missed the way _his_ voice sounds. It makes it sound like he wants her more. She could already feel her lids getting heavy and she could remember the strong tug that came the first time they did this. She loves that tug.

**From the view of a Free Runner-**

She had donned a floral, flowy, midrift accompanied by dark wash board jeans that showed off her slim, from running so much in the field, legs. The only way he knew so much about her wardrobe choice way because she talked about clothes day and night. But secretly it kind of turned him on. The darkness made her straight auburn hair seem more beautiful than usual. And her slim figure more alluring. He could not stand the wait any longer. Lunging forward he moulded his hands to her hips and his lips to hers. She gasped slightly at first. But soon relaxed into him. He loved these secret meetings.

**From the view of a Girly-Girl-**

The way she saw it, this was a special time. A time where she could relinquish in having him to herself. Instead of sharing him with Aneisha, Tom, Frank and deep down, she even thought he still loved Zoe. But never mind that, he was here now… with _her_. And she was loving it.

"I missed you so much." He whispers slowly. She smiles as he rest his forehead on hers to catch his breath.

"It's only been an hour, I'm sure you were fine." He looks up abruptly and stares intensely into her bright blue orbs.

"Do you know how much I care about you?" She looks away. He lifts her chin up and she is forced to stare into his bright, emerald gems. "Keri, look at me, I care about you so much,"

He places her hand over his heart. "That this hurts, when I'm away from you, I… I lo…" He doesn't finish because she has covered his mouth with hers. He groans and, if possible, she feels more wetness leak onto her panties. He peels away from her and moves on to her neck. She moans loudly, and is thankful that they are so far away from civilisation. Their private spot welcomes no one but them.

He searches for her pulse point as he unzips her jeans. All the while she strokes his hardness through the rough material of his light denim jeans. He moans and she smirks at his reaction. They had done this once before and she hadn't had as much fun as now. This time it's wild and passionate. When the first time was sweet and compassionate. He pulls her jeans to her ankles and she steps out of them. She quickly undoes his belt and he sucks on her neck. She cries out in pleasure and yanks his jeans of him. She quickly comes back up to be level with him and looks him dead in the eye.

"No foreplay, got it?" his eyes widen but he nods fiercely. God, she needed him so badly. She slips of her panties and he does the same with his boxers. He quickly rubs his tip at her entrance and looks deep into her eyes.

"Ready?" She nods, and his length disappears. He eyes slip shut and moans and groans are emanated from her mouth.

"Dan harder. Dan faster. Dan. Dan. Daannnnnnn." She is screaming now. And he hasn't even started.

**From the view of a Free Runner-**

He slips in and out of her faster, and harder with every thrust.

"Keri, you're so wet and tight. Ahhh." She whimpers.

"You feel so good around me. Please talk dirty to me." His eyes glint with malicious lust, for the amazing girl that he was coming to love laying beneath him moaning and withering at his hot touch.

"Please, cum for me Keri, I want to see you cum for me. I want to fuck you and slip in and out of you faster and faster. And… Ohhh. Oh Keri you're so wet and tight for me." She pants and meets him thrust for thrust, moaning the whole time. Soon she cries out as she feel them both tipping on the edge,

"Dan, fuck me… oh fuck me harder and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster... Ohhhhhhh"

She screams as she rides out the first of many more orgasms for this Unlikely Pair.

* * *

**Don't Forget to review!**


End file.
